1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an anti-bacterial and anti-fouling coating composition to provide both anti-bacterial and anti-fouling functions on a surface of a panel or the like, of a display device, a film coated with the composition, a method of producing the same and a product having the film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-glare (AG) coating, an invisible-fingerprint (IF) coating or an anti-fingerprint (AF) coating is commonly used as a single functional coating method.
AG coating is a method of forming fine irregularities on the surface of a panel to reduce scattered reflection and thereby obtain anti-fingerprint effects. IF coating is a method of spreading a fingerprint component during fingerprint adhesion to reduce scattered reflection and thereby obtain anti-fingerprint effects. AF coating is a method of forming a coating layer on the surface of a panel by spraying or deposition to provide easy cleaning and improve slip sensation.
At present, most cellular phone manufacturers mass-produce display panels using anti-fouling coating. The anti-fouling coating has no function of eliminating microorganisms stained on the surface, thus providing an environment enabling growth and propagation of pathogenic bacteria upon application of a single functional coating layer and entailing a risk of causing skin troubles to users.
Accordingly, in order to maintain anti-fouling function and inhibit bacterial propagation, a conventional anti-bacterial glass or anti-bacterial coating glass containing an anti-bacterial metal (such as silver (Ag), copper (Cu) or zinc (Zn)) and is coated with an anti-fouling substance to provide multiple functions of anti-bacterial and anti-fouling functions. In this case, the anti-bacterial metal released upon adhesion of bacteria permeates into cell membranes of bacteria and interferes with metabolisms, to inhibit bacterial propagation and eliminate bacteria, but causes a problem of deterioration in anti-bacterial performance by the anti-fouling layer coated on the anti-bacterial glass and anti-bacterial coating glass.